A related method for controlled delivery of a service is already known in the art, e.g. from “the Open Mobile Alliance —Generic Content download over the air Specification Version 1.0 of Dec. 19, 2002”. Therein, a method for confirmed download to deliver digital content such as entertainment and business applications is described. This method includes the steps of                sending a download descriptor by the server to the client terminal, this download descriptor including information with respect to the type and location of the content to be downloaded, and optionally a request for either a confirmation or an error report depending on whether the service will be successfully downloaded or not,        retrieving, by said client terminal from said server, of the application        sending, by the client terminal, of a first confirmation message to the server        activating the service by the client.        
This method for controlled downloading has however several drawbacks. The main drawback being that in case of a network failure, the prior art download mechanism provides no way for the client terminal to identify which part of the content was not received.